Games-White Rose (WeissxRuby)
by rwbytrash
Summary: Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, enjoys to play games with girls that she meets. Awaken from a dream, Weiss is left haunted by her feelings for a mystery girl. At her new school, she finds a girl that reminds her of this mystery, perfect for another round of her game. Only this time, the new player might make Weiss realize she's not really playing anymore.
1. Mirror, Mirror

Weiss stood out on her balcony, solely for the purpose of embracing the sharp chill of the air. Her hair whipped around in the wind, brushing the sides of her face in an attempt to flee from its ponytail. She appreciated this oddly chilly day placed in the beginning of the month of September. The silence of the balcony was something she had been needing lately. With school starting again tomorrow, her father had constantly been on her back about taking advantage of her time at Beacon and becoming the best of the best. He wanted her to be the heiress that Winter could never be.

 _But Winter would be ten times the heiress I could be,_ Weiss thought angrily. _If only it weren't because of her-_

"Weiss Schnee, get your ass in here!" Her father boomed. She jumped; he was angry. She could dream of being any other place than where he was calling her. Going indoors right now seemed like a waste of her life, like a bad idea. She shuffled her feet and squared her shoulders before slowly reaching her pale white fingertips down on the cold metal handles of the glass doors and thrusted them open effortlessly. The wind whipped behind her, sending icy air into the house, forcing her long blue dress to wave wildly and her hair to dance in the breeze. The curtains flailed around and her father's face grew more red, "Close the door!"

Weiss obeyed and shut them carefully, one at a time and ran her fingers over the satiny blue curtains on the doors to fix them. "Daddy?" She asked innocently, puckering her lips to add to the effect. She almost let out a smirk as she saw him huff, opening his mouth to scold her and then closing it again. She stepped forwards two more times, the cool temperature of the floor bursting across her feet.

"Weiss." Someone sounded from the doorway. Obviously it was not her father, as she stared right at him. Her head whipped around because it sounded so familiar. A short girl, one that made Weiss think of red, looked at her desperately, "Tell him." Her eyes seemed to beg, _please!_ Weiss couldn't help but to look down at her toes, which were painted a lovely purple.

Her father looked down at Weiss condescendingly, "Who is this?"

Weiss shuffled her feet like she had done outside as well and shrugged, "I dunno." The words burned her throat like she had just downed a shot of rum. The shame burned her cheeks red. She hated that she was a coward, that she couldn't hang on to her decisions and see them through. But fear of disapproval racked her entire body and she pressed her hands at her sides to stop her fingers from trembling.

Her father advanced on the girl, who Weiss still felt the taste of her lips, attacking her with his words. All Weiss saw was blurriness and heard static.

Where did she know this girl?

Of course she knew this girl, they were 'friends.' They played 'the game' together. She heard a voice, which could be loud enough for a million people screaming at her, "Am I just a game to you, Weiss?" The voice was not angry, it was sad. Weiss spun around in confusion, looking for a speaker, ears ringing.

The emotions she was feeling burned her chest. This is how she felt for this mysterious girl in her home. So this girl wasn't a part of the game? No, Weiss had never felt the same with someone else from the game. This time it was something real.

Her body fell into a pit of nothing but the color red, and she was left to bathe in the memory of her mystery lover.

She burst awake, digging her white fingernails into the snowy color of the fluffy duvet. _An end to my games?_ She thought, _Impossible._ As long as her father never really found out, her innocent games of playing bad girl could go on for as long as she pleased. And by bad she meant, well, not straight.

Of course it never meant anything to her, playing with other people's hearts had always been a hobby of hers. It was probably her mommy issues that caused that. Besides, none of her girls had ever been allowed to kiss her anyways. Weiss always held the authority. So that totally meant she wasn't gay, right?

She sat up and shoved the covers off of her thin, porcelain body. She stood and frowned at the warmth of her tile, today was going to be warm. She padded over to the grand bathroom connected to her large bedroom, running the water of the exquisite bathtub. It would take quite a while for it to fill. Today was her first day at Beacon, an exclusive school that she had only gotten into because of her status. She was average at best with her fighting skills and knew that Winter would have made a much better heiress, it was just that she had-

"Miss Weiss?" A busty young woman stood at her doorway. She was dressed in a maid's outfit, long hair tucked into a large blonde bun. Weiss turned to acknowledge her presence. She truly was gorgeous and Weiss had considered her to be a part of her game once, but knew that there was a probable chance she would go back to her master, Weiss's very own father. Besides, she and the maid used to play together when they were little and it would be awkward to tug at the younger female's heartstrings.

"Yes, Adaline?" The heiress pressed. Without speaking another word, Adaline took five steps and placed a fluffy white robe in Weiss's arms. It was warm. Adaline backed out of the door without turning away and bowed her head, shutting the door behind her. Weiss squeezed the robe tight against her chest. She walked into the bathroom once again and placed the robe down on the sink counter and stripped herself of her nightgown, fleecy and white. She stared at her bare body in the mirror and let her hair down from the spiky hairpiece she always wore. The hair spilled down, evenly distributing itself on her bare breasts, which were quite large for someone of smaller build. She ran a singular finger down her cleavage, shivering at the touch. She put both hands on her ribcage and ran them down her stomach slowly, stopping at her hips. She caught another look at herself in the mirror and dug her nails in deep.

Pain.

It surprised her and she put her hands back where she impaled herself. She swiped the blood from her hips. It dribbled around on her fingers and she wiped them on the robe, which stained a gorgeous red.

She inhaled a sharp breath when she noticed the red. She thought of her dream and the haunting beauty of the seemingly faceless girl. How could she not remember the face of someone she felt so strongly for?

She had been staring at this red for too long and it started to brown and become ugly in Weiss's eyes. She picked up her right hand and winded it up slowly. It all happened in a split second. Her fist slammed into the mirror, which shattered into little pieces.

The smell of salt surrounded all her senses and all she saw was the red pouring from her hand, on the floor. She felt dizzy. She saw the blood growing lighter. Why was it getting lighter? Her toes sloshed in a liquid and the sound of the bath pouring out steamy water faded back to her.

The bath was overflowing. She stumbled to it and turned it off, feet damp with the water that dared to spill over the lips of the tub. She submerged her right hand into that water and it tinted a light red. She drained it, watching every bit of it slip into the drain, embracing the steam fleeing the room, making the goosebumps on all parts of her naked body stand on edge.

She reached into the cabinet and bandaged her bloody hand and carefully stepped over the mirror shards. She put her hair up once again using the mirror by her bed and as she put her silver headpiece in, she couldn't help but wonder, _What is this girl doing to me?_


	2. Beacon

**Hello, fellow readers! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Please do not hesitate to give me any suggestions or corrections of any kind! I'm a freshman in high school and am finally able to take classes on writing improvement, but since it's only my first semester, I'm quite rusty and will need loads of help! I have great ideas for this story, but don't have a lot planned to work up to the climax (which will be plenty of chapters in) so I hope it doesn't get too bland or inconsistent. Please do notify me if it does. Again, thanks for reading!**

 **-Eve**

* * *

Weiss drew her hands away from the hairpin she kept readjusting and moved three to gently brush over her scar, darkening the appearance of her snowy skin. She reached to her bureau and took out her white and blue combat skirt. Slowly, she slid it over her head after securing her brassiere around her breasts. She picked at the fabric until it clung to her body just the way she desired.

Just in time her father called her down the stairs and she stepped into her matching boots. She held onto the railing as she glided down the stairs. She headed towards the large chair in his office on the second floor, which faced a dramatically large, crackling fire. She licked her lips and stood still, waiting for him to address her.

He did not turn to face her, but instead drummed his fingers against the arms of the leathery chair as he contemplated exactly how to speak to her. "You know that you are indeed the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company…" He began.

"Yes," Weiss felt the need to interrupt, "You were the start of that name. I won't let you be the end of it too, er, sir-"

"Good." She could feel her father's smirk and it sent shivers down her arms. "You _will_ be the best at Beacon, as I have given you the push you needed for entry."

"Yes, father," Weiss bowed her head and turned to leave. Her father held out a hand to stop her.

"And Weiss," he sighed, "Please don't get caught with another one of your games."

She nodded and scurried out of the room, heading further downstairs to the first floor of her home. Most of the décor was white or silvery, coincidentally a color that represented their family. The house was too large and way too spacey. The extensions had been made right after her mother's death, unintentionally adding to the divide in their broken family. She rarely saw her own father and Winter, she was lucky if she was Winter on her birthday. So it was no surprise that Winter was not there to wish her good luck at her new school.

She reached the bottom of the icy looking stairs and there she noticed that all of her silvery luggage was waiting for her, while some of it was in the process of being brought out to the car that would take her to Beacon. Her too-beautiful maid was waiting for her, to properly send her off. Weiss couldn't help but shift her mind to playing the game again.

"Miss Weiss, you look beautiful!" Adaline exclaimed, sharing a smile that lit her whole face up. Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts and couldn't help but return a smile, which shocked the fifteen year old maid.

"I wish you could come with me," Weiss huffed and looked down at the ground. Even though she and Adaline barely spoke anymore, it would have still been a comfort to know someone there. Adaline responded with a tight smile and walked away, the bow on the back of her outfit flopping with each dainty step she took. Weiss admired the uniformity of the outfit, a feeling of stability, something she needed at the moment. Weiss for a moment longed to be Adaline, having simple jobs such as cleaning and following specific orders, not tackling the big job of running a company someday.

And what if she didn't want to be the heiress anyways? She shook her head. _Of course_ she wanted to be the heiress of one of the largest companies in the world. All the attention she'd get, all of the people admiring her, the one, the only Weiss Schnee. Anything she desired could be hers. _Like red,_ a thought slipped into her head and she shook it once again to rid herself of that rebellious, liberating feeling it gave her.

Weiss was about to step out of the gorgeous French doors when Adaline reappeared with a stuffed animal in her hands, a white snow bunny that Weiss knew all too well. "Miss Weiss," she huffed, clearly she made a huge effort to make sure she gave Weiss the animal, "You forgot this." Weiss took the fluffy animal into her hands and pressed it to her lips, closing her eyes for only a split second, inhaling the scent. Her mother's scent had been long drowned out by now but it brought back memories of smelling her mother's perfume.

Weiss had been secretly searching for this perfume for as long as she had understood that her mother had died. She had gone without luck and the longing had almost killed her.

Her eyes watered, "Thank you, Adaline." She adjusted her headpiece one more time and took a step towards the door before spinning around. "Oh, and Adaline?" The young maid lifted her head, a sign she was listening closely. "When I get back, please call me Weiss."

She strutted away, hips swaying. She plugged her earbuds into her ears, clicking play on some indie playlist she had made a few months back, when she still had time to bother with listening to music. Now, out of boredom, it would become a comfort. She sat in the back of a sleek black car, on the right corner as far as she could, though there was so much space in a car all by her lonesome. She closed her eyes to embrace the beauty of the song that was playing, the soft strings of the guitar strumming, a slight squeak here and there as the chords changed. She was lulled to sleep within minutes.

When she awoke again, she was right outside of Beacon. The driver saw her stir and rushed to open the door for her. It was clear he had been waiting for her for at least several minutes. The final chords of a song sounded in her ears Weiss carefully stepped out and smoothed her slightly wrinkled white dress. She perked the red collar of it up and immediately thought of red again.

She shook her head and adjusted her headpiece. She inhaled a deep breath and strutted forwards, admiring all of the other characters trotting around, both excited and nervous. She longed to say hello to one of them but her instincts told her she was superior to them. Her chin titled upwards and a smirk drew itself on her face. _Too cocky,_ she thought, annoyed. But another part of her said, _Good._

There were two men behind her, carrying her suitcases on a luggage cart. Most were filled with dust from her father's own Schnee Dust Factory. Her icy blue eyes trailed the campus, a large greyscale castle-like building. This is where she would be spending most of her time and she, by the beauty of what she saw, was going to like it here.

Weiss didn't hear the rolling of the wheels against the cobblestone so she decided to turn around and check the cart's location. She noticed the girl right in the luggage cart's path. She wasn't paying attention, annoyingly enough, and was admiring the castle just as Weiss had been moments ago. She fell into the cart, knocking the suitcases everywhere. Weiss rolled her eyes and strutted closer, hands on her hips.

She reminded of her of red. No, she _was_ red. She owned that color. Though she was dressed in black, all Weiss could see when she looked at the girl was red. She could see it in her cheeks and in her dark eyes, lit with a firey passion to succeed, which she somehow knew though they hadn't spoken a word to each other.

Their eyes met and Weiss felt a spark jolt through her entire body all at once. She stood plainly, almost dumbfounded at the power surging throughout this girl.

"Hi..." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm Ruby Rose." She looked uncomfortable and apologetic, but the words rolled smoothly off her tongue.

* * *

 **Finally, Weiss and Ruby meet. I'm so excited this story is finally getting itself going!**

 **I'm sorry this was such a boring and short chapter! It took me so long to write because of the holidays…I've had family over since Thursday. Next chapter will be a lot better! I'm probably going to have it posted by New Year's Eve if everything runs correctly.**

 **xo**


	3. Schnee Dust Company

**I hope everyone's making a New Year's resolution! Mine's going to be to post at least once a week, even after school begins again. It's going to be a little bit hard but…I'll try my best.**

 **To the Reviewer- Also thank you to the anonymous person who reviewed both chapters, I just have to address what you said. My story is canon divergent, meaning that I am not 100% going with the story line but at the same time using it as an outline for my story to branch out on. As for the whole father starting the company, I did check up on those facts and you are correct. But I already have done your recommendation, re-watching RWBY, twice. Also, I wanted to note that as this is not following Monty's way of telling the story, I am making Ruby a little bit cockier. I do understand where you say that Ruby's eyes may not be seen as dark, but I actually do see that grey color as darker. I guess it's just the way one perceives it.**

"How _dare_ you!" Weiss scrunched up her nose and let out a soft little, _hmph!_

"Look, I'm sorry," She turned away, concealing a blush that Weiss was unaware of.

"Well…you could have destroyed property of the Schnee Dust Company!" She added in, an attempt at making the victim feel much guiltier than they already did. The shorter girl turned back around, a spark flaring in her eyes.

"I already apologized. I don't know what you want me to do to make it up to you." Ruby's cloak whipped around, blowing a gust of air onto Weiss. The huntress bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs briefly, realizing that she had added a spicy tone to her words. _This isn't like me. Why is this girl riling me up so much?_

"Feisty, are we?" Weiss allowed herself to smirk. Why couldn't she breathe? It was like she was wearing a tight corset like the times when her father attempted to court her with boys from other fancy companies that her father needed to pair himself with. "I think I have an idea on how you could make it up to me…Ruby." The heiress was hesitant to use the smaller girl's name, as it seemed a little too casual and like she wanted to be more open with her.

Now, looking at her, the girl looked way younger than herself, not just by height but her face seemed a bit too innocent to be seventeen. "How old are you anyways?" She snorted.

Ruby avoided the question, clearly not wanting the elder girl to know how young she was. She wanted people to think she wasn't receiving special treatment. They would tease her and cast her out from the rest of the students and all her work getting into Beacon would be for nothing. "What can I do?" She asked, almost pleadingly. A clean slate with this girl was all she needed. She could tell by the royalty-like attitude that this girl was going to be very influential on everyone.

"Get on your hands and knees and pick all of them up for me." Weiss demanded, placing her hands on her hips again. Reluctantly, Ruby did just that and placed the silver suitcases back onto the luggage cart. One was burst open, revealing the different dust colors inside. She picked up a red one and admired it.

"What are you doing, you dolt!" The heiress began to lash out while Ruby shifted uncomfortably. She prayed some sort of interruption would come to her rescue. A girl dressed all in black, whose face was shoved in a leathery looking book, looked up at the sound of arguing.

At the sight of who the speaker was, she rolled her eyes. "Well, if it isn't Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Her voice was drone and monotone, like she couldn't care less about who the person actually was.

Weiss straightened up and opened her mouth to acknowledge who she thought was a supporter of the company, only to be interrupted by the mysterious girl continuing her thought. "The dust company is also known to have labor forces and as for their business partners…they're quite questionable."

Weiss couldn't help but agree with the second part, having met countless of heirs. But she felt the need to defend her father and grandfather's company. "What are you even talking about? How could you make up such absurd facts about-" She became very flustered and stopped herself there. She let out another sound of frustration and strutted away, sure the men who had driven her here would also follow behind with her things.

Once she was several feet away, she allowed a huge breath to escape her lips. Finally, she could breathe. _What was it about that little dunce that made me so...tense?_ She shook off the feeling and loosened up, heading inside the large academy.

Ruby watched her walk all the way inside and then turned to her savior, but she was already silently strutting away, face in her book again. Ruby looked around her and sighed. _How am I going to make friends now?_

 **This is the shortest chapter ever, but I'm suffering from writer's block right now. I need to work on how I'm going to make the transition into White Rose from here. I promise to post by Friday, probably sooner. I apologize.**


	4. Icy Blue and Coal Grey

Tension had been building between the two girls all day. From the sparks of hatred they experienced at their first meeting earlier that morning, to a meeting at an assembly a bit later on in the afternoon. Finally, they had a moment to settle, in a large sleepover in the dining hall.

Most students were quietly chattering amongst themselves, such as Ruby and her older half-sister, Yang. Ruby couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that she was holding Yang back from hanging out with her real friends. But if she didn't spend time with Yang, then who would she have to talk to?

 _How about my dear friend Weiss?_ She thought bitterly and almost laughed at the comical thought. Though she couldn't help but think about the frosty bitch. She glanced over her shoulder and there she was. Ruby drooped a little bit at the thought that someone already didn't like her and hated the fact that she was being so salty about it instead of making amends.

Blue and grey eyes met, narrowing at each other's presence. But when Ruby looked away and searched the rest of the room, Weiss did not tear her eyes away. She needed someone to befriend so she didn't completely depend on her sister. _People who can't find their own friends are lame,_ Yang had said before. She was just making a joke, but Ruby had taken it far more seriously.

There she was, that girl with the black color schemed outfit and the perfectly erect bow. Ruby had the immediate urge to go over and befriend her. The fact that she was reading a book and almost could be wearing a 'don't you dare approach me right now' pin was irrelevant to caped girl. The urge she had for making her own friends was greater than her anxiety at becoming a laughing stock.

With a push from Yang, literally, she headed over there, sheepishly rubbing her elbow. "Uhm…hey," She said. The words that came out of her mouth were so smooth and angelic that Blake looked up immediately and then quickly lowered her eyes again when she realized it was just the over-energetic idiot who decided to go against Weiss Schnee.

"Thanks for uh, saving me back there. It meant a lot to me," Ruby scratched the back of her head. She frowned slightly when the mysterious girl kept staring straight at her book, no sign of reaction whatsoever.

"Soo, whatcha readin'?" She gave a child-like grin and even batted her eyelashes and propped herself up a little bit more on her tippy toes. She hoped a cuter aspect might get a better reaction from her.

On the other side of the room, Weiss caught sight of the pair talking. She frowned and gave Blake the stink eye. The smiling Ruby gave Weiss a hot, flustered feeling that the girl was not smiling with her. The girl was practically steaming with anger. All she wanted to do was march right up to her and throw her against a wall.

The protective feeling could've radiated off of Weiss' skin, that's how angry she was. She just wanted to be the only one talking to Ruby. _But I_ hate _Ruby, don't I?_

Seeing Ruby walk away from the raven haired girl caused Weiss to sigh in relief. She stood slowly, closing her eyes for a split second to collect herself before taking dainty steps towards the short girl. It seemed like the longest walk she'd ever taken and she could not focus on anything other than the white pajama pants, hugging her little hips. And the tiny black tank top, oh how it was nice, but it would be a lot nicer-

She literally slammed into Ruby. She had forgotten to stop walking while checking her out.

"Oof," Ruby rubbed her tailbone, "Sorry-" She knew it wasn't her fault but still, she preferred to be the nice one and avoid getting into a feud like she had when first arriving at Beacon. She tilted her head up and found the same girl she had fought with that very morning, "-Oh."

"Uhm, so…" Weiss smiled sheepishly and looked down at the girl she had knocked over. _This god damned tension is killing me!_

"I'm really sorry about this morning, see I was all tense about this new school thing and I'm just-"

"Yeah! Yes, me too…I'm sorry," Weiss offered an apology. Her heart was rapidly thudding in her chest. _I know I promised not to get caught with the game, but a little round in the bathroom might not hurt anyone._

Ruby took a step closer to Weiss and gave her a seductive little smirk, "I know you've been…watching me." She waited for a blush on Weiss's cheeks to continue, "But I've also been watching you."

 _Yes!_ Weiss's heart was beating so fast she couldn't even feel it anymore. "Because I think I've met my match." She let smirk creep upon her lips, matching Ruby's.

"Oh yeah? I doubt that." Ruby's voice was lowering tremendously and Weiss's knees bent a little at her tone of voice. But then she remembered that in _her_ games, _she_ was the one in charge, not her pawns.

"Let's see what you're made of, Rose." She strutted over to the bathroom, sure of Ruby following right behind her. She swayed her hips teasingly, feeling the ends of the silky fabric brush against her lower thighs with each step.

The moment the two of them got into the bathroom, Ruby locked the door. Weiss's hands were all over her. The lace on her corset had already been aggressively undone and the heiress desperately searched for an entrance so her fingers could reach Ruby's breast.

Weiss jumped at the moment of silence. If she didn't get her intentions out now, this girl would have some sort of strange connections, like all the others did when she still had to learn the hard way.

"Look," the white haired girl said very aggressively, "This is one time offer. My-father," she said rather harshly, "told me that getting caught doing…this is the last thing the company needs,"

"Why? Are you ashamed of who you are?" The huntress asked, eyes wide. Her lips were mere centimeters from the other girls'. Their eyes met, and they held their gazes. She was not upset about the fact that Weiss wanted to hide their blooming relationship like...thing or that this was only a quickie purely from lust, but that she couldn't embrace who she was inside.

"I'm-Ruby, I'm not-not like you," She took a breath, speaking quite hastily, "Gay, I mean. I'm not, I'm just…messing around." The last two words she spoke sounded like a very ridiculous excuse. It reminded Ruby like the time she had been caught on third base with another student on the headmistress's desk at Signal.

" _Uhm…headmistress, we were just-"Ruby's hookup rushed to an excuse but her voice had failed her._

"… _Just, uhm, she had gotten a, uh, em…her skirt, yes! That's it, her skirt, it bunched up during our lecture and we came in here just now...to fix it?" She tried, hopelessly._

 _The excuse had been the dumbest she had ever made. Obviously when she had been caught with her fingers up the girl's skirt, she wasn't going to get out of it so easily. It wouldn't have been such a blunder to Ruby if she had even known the girl's name._

" _Headmistress, please! I don't do this, I'm not like this, I'm just-messing around?" The whole campus had known she didn't exactly have the eyes for just guys, including the headmistress, who had heard rumors of her going way past first base before._

 _The narrow eyes of the headmistress proved that she wasn't going to get out of this one so easily._

"Sure you are." Ruby rolled her eyes and shoved Weiss' hand off the wall, giving her a path to escape the room. It annoyed her that Weiss wouldn't be able to come to terms with herself. Ruby decided she was not going to get mixed up with that whirlwind of crazy.

Weiss was left alone, regretting the words she had just spoken. _But why?_ She pressed her fingernails into her palm.

Finally, the day Ruby had been longing for. They were beginning one of many lessons today. It wasn't in the conventional classroom, but rather on a large cliff-like area, where Ozpin explained the tactics of their forest mission.

Ruby had no time to think about Weiss. Right now, what she needed to consider was her landing tactic. The launching pad released and she was quickly shot into the air. She braced herself for the fall, grey eyes searching the place her feet were going to land in the vast forest.

Once she had stuck her landing, her mission was clear, _find Yang._ As the most antisocial person she knew, she needed the feeling of comfort. And she prayed to God in the highest heaven that she and Weiss didn't meet eyes. Until she could think of a proper way to start over, forgetting what almost happened in the bathroom, the heiress needed to be avoided.

 _Please, God, anyone but Weiss._

She looked up from her fast moving feet to see the back of Weiss's head. Weiss could've sworn she heard something behind her so she turned around. Time seemed to move so slowly.

Blue and grey eyes locked.

"Fuck." Ruby uttered.

* * *

 **I know I didn't promise an update for another few days, but I just really felt like writing. Last night at like three am I just decided to write a chapter. I hope the early update makes up for the super short one on Thursday.**

 **Thank you all for your constructive reviews, they're really helping! :)**

 **xoxo**


	5. Team RWBY

**I'm having such a hard time coming up with ideas :( I can't apologize enough for how long I took to write this…I just had midterms and had to deal with some personal problems**

 **I haven't been able to write a chapter in some six weeks because I think this story is in dire need for some sort of a time skip, though I'm not the fondest of them…**

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes. There was no way, after the way things had unrolled last night that she was going to be Ruby's partner for the rest of her time here at Beacon. She turned around nonchalantly, like she had never met eyes with the beautiful huntress.

Ruby's eyes widened, "Woah, woah, Weiss! Where are you going?" She sped after the heiress, who quickly strolled away. "As your new partner, we've gotta stick together!" It's not like Ruby wanted to be partnered with practically her polar opposite, but she really didn't want to make anything even rockier than they already were.

Weiss ignored her and trudged through the woods, going nowhere in particular. She admired the different shades of green, giving her a sense of peace. She became ticked at the sound of the caped girl trampling through the underbrush behind her, ruining her sense of serenity. With each step, the white haired girl grew closer and closer to turning around and snapping at her.

After she kept walking for a while, she heard Ruby's footsteps slow and then stop. She smiled with satisfaction, her silence had driven away yet another burden. It was a common tactic that she used, usually when her father introduced her to his 'friends'' sons. The suitor's fathers were more like random business acquaintances, desperate to make deals with her father's quite successful company.

Weiss kept silent when the boys rambled on and on confidently, as if they were sure she would fall for them. The lack of emotion from her had made the boys feel unsettled. They would start to slow down and even stutter, losing emphasis in their words and then falling silent themselves. If they didn't back out of the room, she would introduce herself, voice as cold and sharp as ice. Each boy would make the same expression, _doesn't she know that we know exactly who she is?_

It was strange, but it was one of Weiss's ways to defy her controlling father. It certainly wasn't her favorite, but it brought almost as much satisfaction when she saw her father's confused and partially angry face, sputtering, "How couldn't they like my daughter, _the_ Weiss Schnee?"

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a shout. She searched around her and spun around in a circle, finding no one in her point of view, until she recognized that the sounds were coming from above. She put a hand up to her forehead to keep the bright sun out of her eyes and focused on the figure.

A blonde idiot, one she had met earlier in the day, desperately waved at her. He called out her name once again. _Jaune?_

With a defeated sigh, she turned around to see Ruby standing forlornly a few yards back. The way she slouched and how her lips formed a perfect pout made her look just like a lost little puppy. She headed over to Ruby, footsteps thudding on the ground dully.

Weiss took in a deep breath and huffed, "Come on. Let's go." Ruby instantly perked up and her eyes shone. The energetic girl danced circles around the grumpy heiress, both silently preparing themselves for the next four years of partnership. Weiss wasn't so happy, but Ruby strongly believed in more than one chance, as she'd constantly made mistakes throughout her life.

But honestly, Ruby had no belief that they made up who she was today. Okay, maybe a little bit, but starting over was one of Ruby's favorite things to do. It gave her a chance to try on different personalities. Since her mother died, she could never really settle on anything definite, except for her need to be excessively friendly.

That's what her mother had always told her, so staying friendly was her way of making her mother proud. _Are you proud of me now, mom?_ Ruby glanced upwards and then played it off by observing the trees that reached high up into the sky.

Ruby couldn't help but childishly wonder that if she desperately climbed one, would she be able to reach high enough to see her mother?

"So how old _are_ you anyways?" Weiss questioned quietly, staring down at her can of soda. She bent to take a first sip from the striped straw and frowned. Surprisingly, it was flat. She pushed the soft drink away and sat back, turning her head towards Ruby.

The two sat alone together at a lunch table, conversing casually. Ruby was all smiles, due to her overly friendly attitude. Weiss, on the other hand, had to keep herself busy with little actions such as sipping her soda or taking bites of her meal.

"I'm fifteen," the caped girl didn't look up at Weiss, but pushed the food around on her plate with a fork. She was embarrassed of being younger than everyone in her class, feeling they would never take her seriously. She felt the need to justify herself, "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that I'm not going to goof off-I'm very serious about this, I promise…"

Weiss gave her a look. _Like hell you're not going to goof around. From what I've seen, you're going to do nothing but that,_ she thought for some reason, Weiss really didn't feel like starting something today. "Yeah," she agreed, simply, "Your age doesn't define how serious you are."

Ruby winced at the harsh undertones in Weiss's words. She nodded briskly and felt obliged to change the subject before she turned red. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"One," Weiss opened her mouth to say more, but then decided she didn't feel that elaborating would be the best idea.

"Oh," Ruby felt the conversation dying but was desperate to keep it going, "Me too! Well, you know that…you met her out there when we were fighting but uhm, she's actually not my full sister, we only share a father but uh-" She realized she had said too much and kept silent. Giving Weiss her full life story only a day into their budding friendship wasn't exactly appropriate.

"Yang, right?"

"It's Yang Xiao Long, actually," A cheery voice sounded beside Weiss's ear and she jumped in her seat.

"O-oh, uhm, hi!" Weiss turned to see the busty blonde grinning at her. She stood next to the black bowed girl that had rudely insulted her father's company and fought next to the rest of them earlier.

"Blake Belladonna," the girl quietly introduced herself. Her amber eyes glowed with mystery and Weiss couldn't help but stare into them for a moment. She then switched her icy gaze back to the blonde haired girl.

Yang offered a smile and opened her mouth to say something else, but an announcement directed all of the first years to the auditorium. The four girls joined the neat crowd of new students exiting the cafeteria doors.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you," the headmaster announced crisply, "will be Team RWBY. Your leader will be Ruby Rose."

Ruby's eyes lit up. She perked up and bounced on her toes a little bit. Weiss couldn't help but side glance at the smaller girl. She couldn't dare crack a smile up on stage with everyone watching her, but she let herself feel joyful just watching her.

The assembly ended eventually, and though outraged. Weiss Schnee was happy for Ruby. Weiss knew that she deserved the position much more because she'd been training hard her entire life. She walked a few steps back and watched Yang put her arm around Ruby and laugh joyously. Blake was even joining in on their mini celebration and sharing a hopeful smile.

They arrived at their dorm room and all darted to a bed that they called their own. Weiss emitted a yawn the second she plopped down onto her own. She put all of her stuff down beside her on the floor, planning on unpacking when she awoke the next morning. A whistle in her ear blasted her from her sleepy state.

She tumbled off the bed and looked bewilderedly at the three girls, who seemed as energetic as ever. Weiss grumbled out a, "What do you want?"

"It's tiiiiiiiime to decorate!" Yang happily announced.

The white haired girl huffed and stood slowly, "and why can't we do this in the morning?"

"Because," Ruby chirped, "We've got classes in the morning and being late on the first day is not promising!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and watched the three imbeciles shout, "Banzai!"

The four of them got to work on their favorite aspects. Yang hung her posters all around the room. _Such distaste!_ Weiss thought sourly, as she hung a beautiful painting of a fall forest. She stood, admiring the orange swirls of the paintbrush until she heard a long tearing sound.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss shrieked. The curtains were cut in half by her Crescent Rose. Ruby bowed her head a bit and muttered an apology. If Weiss hadn't have turned her body to grab her sewing kit, Blake would have completely gotten away with putting her collections on bookshelves.

Blake sheepishly held a book behind her back and side stepped to the book case. Just as she was about to slip it into the middle row of the shelves, Weiss reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Uh uh uh, not so fast, Blake. Whatcha got there?"

Blake's face transformed into a rosy red and she tried to stammer out an excuse while attempting to free her wrist, but it was no use. Weiss snatched the book from her thin fingers and read it aloud quizzically, " _Ninjas of Love?_ Well, well, well, Belladonna…I didn't really take you for that kind of girl."

Yang turned around and started giggling, "Oooh, got anything else like that?"

Ruby cocked her head innocently, "What's it about?"

The three elder girls burst into laughter. Ruby puckered her lips and reached her hand out to read it, but Yang shook her head and put it on the shelf. "As your older sister, I feel that I am obligated to keep you from reading that…that form of art."

Ruby's eyes widened and then narrowed, "You guys think I don't know what that is?" Her face was pink with a heated blush, full of passion.

"Well, you're only fifteen, Ruby," Yang chastised. "How did you ever learn that anyways?" She grabbed Ruby's ear and pulled on it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby struggled away from Yang's grasp and clenched her ear gingerly. "Y'know I'm not that innocent, you guys! Besides, when did you learn that stuff?"

"None of your business, lil sis," Yang tousled her younger sibling's hair and turned to get into her bed for the night. "Uhm guys, we may have a problem."

Yang was right, the beds were way too cramped. Their stuff way everywhere.

"Bunk beds!" Ruby gasped. Blake and Yang nodded eagerly, then turned their heads towards Weiss, praying for her approval.

"No way! That's dangerous," She emphasized, but was completely outvoted. Before Weiss could talk some more sense into the team, they all began construction.

When they were finished, the four could finally claim beds. Ruby was quick to choose the bed on the top, covered with a white sheet. Blake and Yang quickly snatched the beds to their right, so Weiss was trapped on the bottom, under Ruby.

Ruby desperately opted to tell ghost stories to truly initiate their friendship, but Weiss fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Do Dreams Really Come True?

**There's going to be a little bit of adult-like content, but no action…I guess, just use some discretion?**

 **I don't know**

"God damn it, Ruby," Weiss growled.

The smaller girl's dark silvery eyes flickered up from her assignments to look at her, shocked, as if to say _what did I do?_

"You know god damned well what you've done," The white haired beauty leaned her face closer to her. Ruby's eyes were wide and her lips were parted.

Weiss pictured herself as a lion and Ruby was her gentle prey, a gazelle. She _needed_ to eat and she bet Ruby tasted pretty damn well.

Weiss shook her head slightly, to rid her of her thoughts. "I-I don't think I do…but," Ruby's voice was thick with worry. She loved to please everyone and _that's what kills me!_ Weiss thought wildly.

The hunter put her lips to the prey's desperately. All she wanted was to shut Ruby's fumbling up. Fireworks exploded in both of their minds, sparks ran up both of their arms when Ruby put her nimble fingers on Weiss's pale arm.

Weiss couldn't help but stop her wandering mind from hoping she would get to experience what those fingers could do. _Disgusting,_ she told herself, but her conscience would just give her a smirk and tell her that she was a pervert.

Ruby quickly pulled away and Weiss watched the thin string of spit break away from their mouths. Her heart thumped so fast and her breathing had almost doubled. The slid down from her bed and faced Weiss.

"So what _did_ I do?" She questioned. She couldn't believe the amount of sparks she had felt between herself and Weiss. The two of them almost _hated_ each other at first, and now, here they were, ready to tear each other's clothes off.

"Nothing," Weiss spilled.

Ruby unbuttoned her blazer and threw it to the side, near Blake and Yang's unoccupied beds. She shimmied out of her plaid skirt, being careful enough to sway her hips slowly. Her underwear was black, but not skimpy. It was sexy, but obviously not planned. She pulled off the garment so well, then again, to Weiss it seemed the huntress could pull anything off. Ruby was clearly a bit uncomfortable, but with the heiress, it was clear that she wanted this. She pulled off her white blouse, maintaining eye contact: blue eyes meeting deep silver. The shorter female reached her arms around her back and unhooked her black bra.

The smaller breasted heiress widened her eyes at the sight of Ruby's breasts popping out in front of her. The younger female let the bra slide off her arm and down onto the ground, in a pool with the plaid skirt. Just like she had done with the skirt, Ruby slid out of her underwear. Weiss couldn't help but to keep her eyes glued on the scene.

She stood, only in her sheer black stockings, looking small and beautiful. The blush on her cheek was overcast with a confident smirk. "Well, aren't you going to do it too?" It was clear she didn't want to be the only one revealing herself.

"Uhm," Weiss looked down at her breasts, feeling self-conscious in her uniform. "I've never gotten undressed in someone else before…" _Besides, isn't this my game?_

"So you're a virgin?" Ruby began laughing at her.

"Wait, Ruby, no, I'm just-" She blushed and felt immense embarrassment. A fifteen year old had been more intimate than her. How dare her for laughing! Though she was filled with despair at the fact she was being laughed at by this girl that she felt strong feelings for, she was also enraged.

Weiss bolted awake with Ruby's silvery eyes burning into hers. Weiss briefly squirmed with discomfort, given the dream she just had about the younger girl.

"You're sweating…are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby questioned. Her eyes softened with concern, "Do you need to take a sick day?"

"No no no no no!" Weiss shot out of bed, "I'm fire, don't worry about me!" She let out a short, nervous chuckle and scratched the side of her face.

"Are you sure? You may have a fever, Weiss…."

"Yes, I told you that I'm fine, can't you leave me alone?" Weiss snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-" Ruby's voice softened and she quickly stepped out of the room.

Yang and Blake gave Weiss an angry side glance and rushed after the hurt girl. Once she was alone in the room, the heiress sat on her bed and sighed. _I didn't mean to say that…_

She sat in her pajamas for a few moments, recalling her dream. It had made her feel so alive but so wrong. She couldn't hook up with someone who so clearly didn't mind being with another girl. It would ruin her reputation. _I'm not like her…I'm just playing._

 _But why do I have to keep telling myself that?_

The coffee shop was quiet, just how Weiss liked it. After avoiding the rest of team RWBY for the entire day of classes, the heiress needed to unwind. She let out a deep breath and slouched forwards a bit. At that point, she realized how much her head hurt from holding all her hair up throughout the day. Weiss decided that if she only took it out for a few minutes until she finished her coffee, that'd be okay.

With pale fingers, she unlatched the spiky hairpiece and set it next to her steamy white mug. She shook her head to let her snow white hair cascade downwards.

The silence continued as she enjoyed her coffee and her thoughts of home, desperately wanted to be there, even though the silence there was deathly uncomfortable all throughout her life. There she would be able to avoid everyone.

Suddenly, a loud group of customers stormed in, enough so that Weiss was snapped out of her thick fog of thoughts to look upwards towards the group in annoyance. Just to her luck, she identified the faces as none other than the rest of her team and another team consisting of people who she believed to be Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

The moment Weiss and Ruby met eyes, she stood to leave. She slapped some money on the table to pay for her beverage and kept her head down, brushing shoulders with the huntress accidentally as she left.

She nibbled on her lips as she walked down the street, listening to her heels clack against the pavement as she went. After several moments of silent thinking, her hair brushed against her cheek. She went to flick it away with her right hand, and then realized.

 _My hair isn't up. My headpiece!_ She exhaled an audible gasp and turned back to run to where she had come from.

It was almost a mile back, considering how fast she had wanted to bolt out of there. By that point, some worker dolt would think of it as trash and throw it in the back. Anxiety jolted through her veins and she felt like curling in a ball and freezing for eternity.

She saw a red cape flinging itself in the wind of someone heading right towards her. It was none other than Ruby. _What does she want?_ Weiss couldn't help but to think, as she needed to get her most prized possession back. Weiss couldn't help but stand frozen and wide eyed as the younger girl bolted towards her.

"Weiss…here," Ruby shoved the silvery piece in front of the heiress, not daring to make direct eye contact. Weiss generously accepted it, holding the valuable piece in her cupped hands.

"R-ruby," The white haired girl looked up from her heirloom and back at the hurt girl who was heading back inside the shop. The huntress turned her head back to the shocked girl. "T-thank you…so much. This, this was my mothers," she felt the need to share, tears pooling in her eyes.

Ruby felt the urge to go over to the heiress, but decided against it. The caped girl gave the other a slight nod and reentered the shop to chat with her friends. Even as she sat down and began to engage conversation, she couldn't help but think of nothing but Weiss.

 **I'm running out of nouns for everyone! If I have to use 'huntress,' 'heiress,' 'caped girl' or 'white haired girl' one more time, I think it'll be too soon. Kill me :( (Maybe you can all help by leaving some for me in the reviews or just private message me, thanks so much)**


	7. Memories

**Oh my lord I haven't been keeping up with this story. I'm a horrible person~**

 **In my defense…something personal happened with my friend and stuff, so I've been pretty occupied with that. I need to set reminders on my phone or something, jeez.**

* * *

 _The tile felt cool on Weiss' bare toes. They were painted purple by her very own mother that day and even though they'd been dry for hours now, little Weiss treaded extra carefully._

 _It hadn't been extra special, but today was her fourth birthday. She spent it with her mother, Adaline, the maid's daughter and her sister, Winter. Her father had been too busy in his office and didn't join the four in their celebrations. They made ice cream sundaes and did each other's hair and nails._

 _She desperately wanted to say goodnight to her mother even though less than ten minutes ago she had been tucked in. She stood in front of the massive door and reached her tiny hand upwards to open it. She paused when she heard her father scream. Her heart raced in fear for her mother; she hated her father's boomingly loud voice._

 _She could only hear her mother at a quiet mutter behind the thick door saying something about waking her up. The yelling continued, only slightly more hushed until the door abruptly opened, revealing the short girl in her blue nightgown looking frightened. She hadn't planned on having either of her parents open the door. Now it seemed as if she had been snooping._

" _Oh, Weiss," her mother scooped her up and enveloped her in a tight hug, pressing her ear to her chest, "How long have you been standing here?" She turned back and shot an angry glance towards the head of the Schnee family and briskly walked the little girl back to her room._

" _Momma?" the youngest Schnee whimpered._

" _Yes, darling," her mother sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the covers up to her daughter's shoulders._

" _Why is papa mad at you?"_

" _He's just upset about the company. It's not doing as well as he'd hoped, but don't worry, okay?"_

" _Is it because of the people with the ears that papa always yells about?" The tired girl's eyes began to droop._

 _Her mother took a moment to reply, staring at the white walls, "…yes."_

 _Weiss drifted off to sleep, slightly angry with the people who made her father so mad all the time._

She glanced into the mirror and adjusted her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. She exhaled a bit and straightened up. How could she feel so out of place here?

" _Weiss," a voice called from her doorway._

 _She turned and saw Lara standing at the door uncomfortably. "Come in," she smiled half-heartedly She knew exactly what Lara was going to ask her. The brunette asked her constantly. But this time, it had to be ended. Leading the poor girl on for two months had been enough._

 _The large-breasted girl entered the room cautiously and sat the edge of Weiss's white bed. "These last two months have been pretty great, Weiss. I know you at first had promised nothing too serious, but the way the two of us have been acting together…The way you kissed me last week…I-I could never forget it. I know afterwards, when you said to me that you were so happy that we kissed, I was overjoyed. I had the best feeling that now we can finally be together. So…what do you say? Can we go exclusive?"_

" _Lara, you're a nice girl. But I'm not looking for someone right now."_

" _But-but you had said-"_

" _Yeah, but I'm sorry. I can't."_

" _You asshole!"_

 _She felt a bit of a rush seeing the girl run out of her room._ How sick would it be if I ran after her and toyed a bit more? _She almost grinned, but then felt sick at her sadism. She padded to the bathroom and turned the elegant knob and watched the water rush down into the tub._

Weiss looked around the empty dorm and made the decision to take a quiet walk around campus. She grabbed her earbuds off her neatly made bed, which contrasted the messy ones surrounding it. She opened the dorm door, which revealed a small Ruby reaching forwards to open it.

Weiss smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for earlier," and stepped to the left to exit.

"W-wait," Ruby stuttered. She was still stunned by the scar-faced girl, who seemed to brush her off so easily. "Why do you hate me so much? Was there something that I did…?"

"Ruby, please-"

"No! I want to know! I really don't think there was anything that I've done to hurt you! I'm really sorry about knocking over your stuff, but that's way in the past. I apologized so many times."

"I really don't know Ruby." She murmured, eyes down.

Ruby stepped in and shut the door behind them. The cookie lover moved so she was in the taller girl's gaze. "Are you okay?" Her voice was much softer.

Weiss shook her head a bit, "Yeah-yeah."

Ruby reached for Weiss's hand. Their fingers touched and a jolt of electricity ran up Weiss's arm. She jolted backwards and stepped away. "Ruby, don't."

"Why not? I want to be your friend, we're teammates—partners! I keep reaching out and you push me away ever time."

"I just can't!" Weiss admitted. Her face was burning red at this point. Sparks must have been flying all throughout the room. Could Ruby feel this too?

"Why..? Why can't you… be my friend?" She was obviously hurt. Again with her pleasing everyone attitude. She felt so infuriated with the younger girl, but at the same time…

"Be-because…every time I look at you…I-" She felt calm but strangely alarmed. Her stomach was flipping about but she felt so frozen. Why couldn't she run? After so much running, why now couldn't she?

"Yeah?" Ruby's breath was billowing right up towards Weiss's lips. The way she looked up at her…it was irresistible. They were a mere inch or two from having their chests and lips touching. Weiss practically willed Ruby's toes to stand up.

"Rubes!" A shriek was heard from behind the door a split second before it slammed open. "Don't let Blake grab it!" The two of them had just barely had time to flinch and pull away before Yang rushed in.

Hot on her heels was Blake, who looked one comment away from exploding. "Don't you dare Yang-!"

The tall, busty blonde rushed to the bookshelf and grabbed the hidden _Ninjas of Love_ and obnoxiously read from a randomly flipped page. "…and she hastily pulled off his shirt. God, if she didn't get him into her fast then she could practically burst. He did the same to her, cupping both her breasts with his strong, muscular han—" She was cut off by Blake swiping the book from her fingers.

Quickly, she grabbed it back, though it was opened to a new page, "…her back seemed to arch all the way to the ceiling. His lips were placed perfectly against her stirring hips. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and she attempted to scream his n-" It was snatched from her again.

"Hey, some people were reading that!" Yang protested and tackled Blake.

"Your boobs are in my face—get them off!" Blake screeched and fought back. The two of them fought about on the floor, while Weiss and Ruby stood side by side, watching the two of them fidget around.

It really did feel like family to Weiss. The family that she never got to experience. Winter had already been locked away in her room except for special occasions at the time she was able to walk and talk. A broken home was all she had ever known and finally, the pieces seemed to come together. This was exactly what she had been searching for for so long.

Weiss allowed a smile to escape her lips. Ruby had taken a quick side glance and saw the smile and giggled joyfully. The two of them met eyes and they burst out into full, breathless laughter.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Finally, we meet Yang. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't give her lines before...I guess they just didn't relate to the plot so much.**

 **Our plot moves along! Soon there will be so much WhiteRose that I'm going to be drowned in it!**

 **Peace out.**

 **Eve**


	8. Small Talk

**I just posted chapter seven about three minutes ago. Let's see how long it takes me to write this one.**

 **Aaaaaaand-my anthem for this chapter is 'Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson.**

* * *

The two of them were alone once again. Except this time, they weren't in their dorm. They were on the walk that Weiss had wanted to take earlier that evening.

The sun had just set and the two of them clung to the railing and watched it fade under the horizon. The huntress and the heiress had stood, unmoving, silently watching. They hadn't spoken to each other since they agreed to go on a walk.

The silence was perfect and it was comfortable. It was just what Weiss needed to think at the moment. She wished she could know what Ruby had been thinking. She put her right hand on the cool, black metal and opened her mouth to speak.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ruby asked the question before she could.

Weiss flushed red, "U-uh, just thinking about…classes tomorrow?"

"Lame," Ruby teased and frowned. There was no way she believed that.

"Fine, then what were _you_ thinking about?" Weiss stared at the darkened sky.

"You." Ruby admitted. She didn't seem ashamed.

"W-what?!" The heat rose to Weiss's face. "What about me?"

"Why you're so hot and cold," Ruby shared. She pressed her body against the bars of the railing and put her lips against the top of it.

"I-I am not!" Weiss tried to deny it. "Well…maybe just a little."

"Why are you finally talking to me?" She mumbled against the metal. She ignored Weiss's answer.

"I don't know." _Maybe because I've been dying to since the day I fucking met you. Everything about you…your grey eyes, the way your cape brushes a sweet smelling wind against me when you pass me, your please everyone attitude._

Ruby slowly raised her head and glanced at Weiss. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. "Do you ever think about me?" Ruby burst and then slammed her lips against the metal again, quickly silencing her loose lips.

Weiss didn't answer. She removed her shocked gaze from Ruby and down to the sky again. The silence resumed and this time it was very uncomfortable. Ruby nibbled on her lip and blushed.

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Ruby turned towards Weiss and curiously asked, "When," she licked her lips. "When you think of me, what do you think of?"

Weiss took another deep breath and abruptly leaned in. She collided lips with an un-expectant Ruby. The team leader quickly shut her eyes and puckered her lips a bit more. The passion bursting through the kiss almost knocked the shorter girl over.

That entire week of tension, the longing, all in secret was so fucking worth it.

The two of them reluctantly pulled away. Ruby gazed into Weiss's icy blue eyes and vice versa. She was reminded of the time when they met eyes in the dining hall on the night of their sleepover and glared. The night when they were about to hook up. The cloud of heat that surrounded them. Ruby's head wilting back against the wall. And then—Weiss's rules.

The big road block in the middle of the two of them.

"But, Weiss I thought you weren't…"

"I'm-I'm not sure, okay?" The taller teen wasn't looking at her. She stared just above Ruby's eyes, towards the back of the large academy, at the grey walls.

Ruby felt anger rise within her, "Well, you can't keep playing with people like this! My feelings-they're not toys!" Tears pooled up in her eyes. This definitely hadn't been the first time she'd been hurt like this.

"I-"

"You know what? Don't even say anything, Weiss. All you want to do is mess with me. I bet you never even wanted to kiss me. Just because I like girls doesn't mean that I'm gonna like every girl. And besides, you-you kissed me so…so you don't even know if I was into you or not!"

"I never even said that, I-"

"I'm sure you were thinking that!"

"Ruby, I really wasn-"

"Just, leave me alone from now on!" The shorter girl backed away, putting a hand to her face, quickly swiping away a few years that strayed from the others collecting in her eyes. She turned and ran as fast as she could, away from the academy, towards the coffee shop where Weiss had left her hairpiece.

Weiss stood alone, hands at her sides. Why did she feel so hurt? Ruby really was another toy, like she had guessed. She was left with the scent of Ruby, the only thing she'd have left.

Ruby returned to the dorm late that night to see all three of the girls sleeping. Blake's smutty book lay spread over her chest and Weiss's hairpin lay next to her cheek. Yang's hair was strewn about her face and her arm stretched into the air, inner elbow resting on her forehead. She tiptoed towards her bed and hoisted herself upwards.

Weiss felt the stirring by her face and opened her eyes abruptly. She sat up and almost collided with Ruby's thigh. She met eyes with a curious Ruby, who jumped back down and met eyes with the heiress. Weiss bit her lip and looked away, towards the nightstand. Ruby offered a tight smile and then continued to climb up to her bed.

"It's two am. Where were you?" Weiss sounded a bit mad.

Ruby stopped in her tracks, but didn't hop back down. "Just out walking. Why do you care, Weiss?" She exclaimed coldly.

"Don't wake Yang up, you dolt. Then she'll yell at you." Weiss whispered.

"Why do you care? I'm just a test subject to you, remember?"

"It's really not like that."

"Not like that, my ass. How many other girls have you been with besides myself."

It took Weiss a few moments to answer and then she barely let it out, "Seven."

"So you victimized seven other girls, making them feel like shit." Her legs were shaking out of anger.

"You're not the saint yourself. You're fifteen and you've slept with god knows how many people."

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern, Weiss. There's no power struggle there. It's equality. You-you run some sick show. How can you sleep at night?"

"I couldn't at first—when my mom died. I thought I knew what happened to her and I…I never could sleep. And when I did, I would wake up screaming."

"Well I'm sorry that you had to deal with that," Ruby murmured after an awkward pause, "But it really doesn't entitle you to mentally fuck with people."

"I didn't want to, but I-"

"You didn't want to-bullshit! I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, partner," She spat out the final word like it was poison.

Weiss watched her feet disappear and the sheets pull over her petite body, still in her day clothes. It may have taken her about an hour, but she fell asleep with nothing but darkness for a dream.

* * *

 **Shitty chapter, I know :( Please let me know what you think…(PS the total writing time was only like 8 hours and I was busy so yay eve for quick writing!)**

 **But then…you get the quality of quick writing so nay eve for quick writing!**

 **I'm probably gonna post this next Saturday (if I remember!) and I'm going to write some more yay**

 **XOXO, eve**


End file.
